The Event that Changed Everything
by WitchSorceress49
Summary: One tiny event changes everything for Petunia Dursley. She gets invited to attend Hogwarts during Harry's fourth year. Based on the Magical Petunia challenge on Potions and Snitches.
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Event that Changed Everything

Rating: T

Summary: One tiny event changes everything for Petunia Dursley. She gets invited to attend Hogwarts during Harry's fourth year. Based on the Magical Petunia challenge on Potions and Snitches.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 1

Petunia Dursley was glad that Harry had gone with those Weasley people. She was mad at what the twins had done to her Dudley. She was his baby and he had been attacked. She was still lost in thought when Vernon walked in.

"I'm taking Dudley to get his things for the coming year," he told her.

"Fine," she said, "Do be careful."

"I promise," he said and both of them left.

Hours later Dudley and Vernon wasn't back and Petunia started to get worried. What had happened to them? Dinner came, and went, and then she heard the knock. Hurrying over she opened it to find an officer standing there. He had taken off his cap and she could see that he was going gray.

"Mrs. Dursley," he said.

"Yes," Petunia said.

"Do you know a man name Vernon Dursley?"

"Yes, he's my husband," she answered.

He sighed and Petunia had a bad feeling about this, "I'm sorry, Mrs. Dursley, but your husband and son have died."

Those words hit her…hard. She stood there, staring at him. No, this wasn't happening.

"H-H-How did this h-h-h-happen?" she asked.

"A semi," he answered. "I'm sorry, but their car was thrown over the bridge."

Petunia's word shattered and she screamed in pain. No, this wasn't happening. No, they weren't dead. The officer left her to mourn and all around her things started to shake. But Petunia paid no mind, her mind lost in her grief. And then she blacked out. When she came to a letter was floating above her.

No, she didn't need this. And then it opened its mouth.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We have been informed of the use of the Shaking and Shattering Charms. Since a previous warning of using magic outside of school has been sent you're hereby expelled from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. A representative from the Ministry will be coming to your residence to snap your wand._

"HE'S NOT HERE," she screamed, not hearing the rest of the message.

An hour later a man showed up at her house. The look that he gave her told her that Harry, who wasn't even here, was in deep trouble.

"Mrs.-."

"Dursley," she said, blowing her nose.

"I'm here to snap Mr. Potter's wand."

"For what reason?"

"The use of magic outside of school."

"Well I hate to inform you but Harry isn't here," she said. "He went with the Weasley's a couple of days ago."

"And you expect me to believe that."

"Check is room," she said. "Meantime, I have a funeral to plan."

Normally she wouldn't have allowed the freak in but she wanted him gone. By time he did leave it was almost nightfall. Petunia didn't send Harry a letter about Vernon and Dudley's deaths. She doubted that he would have cared. The funeral was quick, though she did wish that they had died in the winter. The summer heat was almost unbearable.

As they were lowered into the ground flowers started to bloom, making people move back. Petunia stared at them in shock and then ran off, not caring if anyone thought low of her.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"You must understand why I've come to you," the woman told Dumbledore. "Twice we have sent letters, telling Mr. Potter that he's been expelled and twice he's not there. Magical activity was inside his house and at a cemetery."

"And both times Mr. Potter wasn't there."

"Albus, how can Mr. Potter do magic and not be there?"

Dumbledore looked at her and answered," Because he wasn't there."

"Do you think that we might have a late bloomer?"

"I will know when I talk to her."

"Then I trust that you'll be able to take care of it."

When Dumbledore arrived he wasn't alone. Minerva went with him. He knocked on the door and they waited. A few minutes later the door opened and there stood Petunia Dursley. Her eyes looked bloodshot and she was wearing black.

"What do you want?" she asked him.

"I need a word with you about what's been going on."

"There's nothing-."

Something broke at her tone and she flinched.

"Come in," she said and she moved aside to let them pass.

The living room looked like someone had shot at everything. Dumbledore saw her hands shaking and something else broke. Dumbledore felt the strong pull of magic coming from her. Something had happened that changed everything.

"Mrs. Dursley, you need to calm down."

"I-I-I'm a wreck," she said. "Ever since V-V-Vernon and D-D-Dudley d-d-died things are-."

A table floated several feet off the ground.

"Minerva," Dumbledore said and Minerva waved her wand, casting a calming charm around her.

Things died down at once.

"The Calming charm won't last long, maybe a couple of hours, but it should help us out."

"What is wrong with me?" Petunia asked.

"I believe that you're what is called a late bloomer," Dumbledore told her. "I sensed a huge amount of magic coming from you."

"No, I'm not magical," she said. "That was Lily."

"I know what I sensed," Dumbledore told her. "Therefore, as Headmaster, I'm inviting you to attend Hogwarts as a student."

He saw Petunia staring at him in shock.

"I think it's safe to say that training you is the only way that you're going to control your powers," he said. "Minerva will take you to the castle since we don't know if it's safe for you to take the train."

Dumbledore saw Petunia nodding.

"Come along," Minerva told her.

"The house?"

"We'll have someone to finish putting your affairs in order."

And Petunia locked the door and followed the both of them down the road.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Normally, if things had been normal, she would have been excited about the idea of going to Hogwarts. She had wanted to go ever since she discovered that a place like that existed. But it wasn't the same without Vernon and Dudley. Petunia only went to one shop, Mr. Ollivanders, to get her wand. It had taken three hours, but finally she was paired with a wand. Everything else was delivered to the castle and a woman name Madam Malkin came around to size her for her robes.

She spent most of her time in her quarters and only came out when she wanted to walk around. She found the library that Lily talked so much about and the woman that ran it, Madam Pince, allowed her to read whatever she wanted as long as it wasn't from the Restricted Section. That's where Dumbledore found her.

"I see that you love to read as much as Lily did."

"It's better than being surrounded by four walls," she told him.

"True," he said, setting down.

"Anyway, I might not understand how I could be a witch but I want to learn as much about this world. Lily seem to like it enough."

"She did," Dumbledore told her.

When he left she put the books back and headed back to her quarters. She had a lot to think about and a lot of time to think about things. She just hoped that there wasn't any more surprises.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: I did this story before, and some people really didn't like it. So I'm doing it again and I'm hoping that it will be better….and longer.


	2. The Sorting

Title: The Event that Changed Everything

Rating: T

Summary: One tiny event changes everything for Petunia Dursley. She gets invited to attend Hogwarts during Harry's fourth year. Based on the Magical Petunia challenge on Potions and Snitches.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

111111111111111111111111111111111

To MurderMysteryof1996: Thanks for your review. I'm working on making this story longer, chapter and word wise, and I hope that you will continue to enjoy it.

111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 2: The Sorting

Petunia got word of the selling of the house and the opening of her Gringotts bank account by Dumbledore. How he had managed it, she would never know. The only thing that ruined this world that she was now a part of was the fact that she was attending Hogwarts at the same time that Harry was. She knew that Harry had a lot of anger towards her and would make sure that everyone knew what she called witches and wizards. She just hoped, with time, he would forgive her.

"Mrs. Dursley," Minerva, or Professor McGonagall, called out.

"Yes," she said.

"It's time to get sorted," she told her. "Follow me."

Petunia nodded and followed the woman out the door.

It turned out that you had to be sorted in-front of the whole school, you couldn't get sorted in the office. The robes that she had been fitted for included a long witches gown that went to her ankles, a long robe (black), and a pair of penny loafers. Thank god that they had a pair in her size. She had to listen to McGonagall's speech, which told her the names of the four houses (she knew only two from her sister's letters), and then they were all led out.

Being the only adult among eleven year olds she knew that she would stick out. Actually being among eleven year old and being in the Great Hall _did _make her stick out. Everyone was staring at her, someone really badly. Petunia decided to do what she had done when she had been younger: look forward and ignore. When she reached the front she noticed _him_.

"YOU!" she screamed, making the staff jump in shock. "YOU MADE LILY CRY, YOU NASTY BOY. DO YOU KNOW WHAT IT WAS LIKE, WHEN SHE CAME HOME, HER BEST FRIEND CALLING HER THAT FILTHY SLUR? DO YOU KNOW WHAT IT WAS LIKE TO HEAR HER CRY IN HER ROOM BECAUSE THE BOY THAT INTRODUCED HER TO THIS WORLD WAS NOTHING BUT A CLASS A BIGOT? NO, YOU DON'T. BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T CARE ABOUT ANYONE BUT YOURSELF AND YOUR FILTHY FRIENDS.

"YOU DIDN'T DESERVE TO KNOW HER, SNAPE, I HOPE THAT YOU'RE PROUD OF YOURSELF."

"Mrs. Dursley."

Petunia took a deep breath. "I'm fine," she said, "Been wanting to say that for years."

After order had been restored the sorting began. Petunia listened as each student was sorted into whatever house that hat thought they were best fit for. Finally, "Dursley, Petunia" was called. She walked over to the stool and managed to sit down. The hat was placed on her head and they all waited.

_A late bloomer_," the hat said, making Petunia jump. "_Hum, I wonder where I should put you. Not Slytherin, you would be hexed, not Ravenclaw. Hum, yes, I think I know the perfect house. Better be…._GRYFFINDOR_."_

The hat was taken off and she headed over to the table that she saw Harry at and sat down. Despite everything she was really glad that she had told Snape what she personally thought of him. When the sorting ended the hat and stool were taken away and Professor Dumbledore stood up.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts," he told them and Petunia tuned out the rest of what he was saying.

It was probably not a good idea to do it, but she wasn't really interested in hearing what the Headmaster, or even Mistress, said. Anything that he said wouldn't affect her in any way. When the food appeared Petunia almost jumped out of her seat. A couple snickered at the look on her face, which made a couple of dishes rattle. Thankfully nothing floated or shattered.

She took a deep breath and started to serve herself what was in-front of her.

"I can't believe that there is an age limit."

"I can't believe that Quidditch has been canceled," someone else said.

Petunia couldn't believe that she was starting to get a headache.

"So why are you here?"

Petunia looked up and gave the boy a glare. "Why are you asking a stupid question?"

"Because you're too old to learn magic."

"And your too young to act stupid," she countered. "Leave me alone and let me eat in peace."

A couple snickered, but Petunia ignored them.

When the feast ended the Prefect took them all to Gryffindor tower. She stayed in the back, even though she was taller and older. When they finally reached the common room the Prefect took them to their dorms and Petunia found her things waiting on her. She changed for bed and went to sleep. The next morning she couldn't get away from all this talk about the Triwizard Tournament or the fact that ex-Auror Moody was teaching Defense. When Petunia sat down, after getting lost three times, she found the timetables waiting on them.

She found Harry waiting on her.

"What did you mean when you said that my mum and Snape were friends?"

"I'll tell you later."

"You will-."

"Is there a problem, Mr. Potter?" McGonagall asked him.

"No," he answered.

"I'll tell you later," Petunia promised and she looked through the small stack until she found her name.

She sat down and started to serve herself breakfast.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Sorry about the short chapter. The next chapter will have the lessons and Petunia will tell Harry all about how Lily and Snape knew each other.


	3. The First Day of Class and Conversations

Title: The Event that Changed Everything

Rating: T

Summary: One tiny event changes everything for Petunia Dursley. She gets invited to attend Hogwarts during Harry's fourth year. Based on the Magical Petunia challenge on Potions and Snitches.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To Miriam1: Thanks for your review. I do agree that wizards would be nicer to muggles if this was the case. I did have another idea of how they find out that she's magical, but I really didn't want to turn Petunia into a werewolf. It was something that I did during my first attempt to do a story like this, but that was later on in the story.

To MurderMysteryof1996: Thanks for your review and here's your chapter.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 3: First Day of Class and Conversations

Petunia had Herbology first so that's where she went. It didn't take much to know that it was outside and so she headed down the path, following a bunch of students that looked like they were in their first year. Ten minutes later they arrived and Professor Sprout, that's who taught the class, was waiting on them.

"Greenhouse one," she told them and she unlocked the door and opened it, moving aside so the class could enter.

Petunia loved to garden, even if she made Harry do it during the summer, but greenhouse one had plants that she had never seen before. They all lined up and pulled out brown robes that they had to use for the class. She then took roll and got started.

"Welcome to Herbology, first years," she said. "During the next five years, might be seven if you get good enough grades, you will be learning all about the plants that we have here. Each greenhouse contains more dangerous plants then the last one. For now we will be studying out of greenhouse one. Today, we will be covering Devil Snare."

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"I can't believe my aunt is here," Harry told his friends as they headed for Charms.

"Yeah, and did you see her screaming at Snape."

"Ron, everyone saw her screaming at Professor Snape," Hermione corrected him.

"What I want to know is how they know each other," Harry said to them, "I mean, Snape wasn't even ready for what she said."

"I think that your Aunt told you that she would tell you."

"Wish she would tell me now."

"So what do you all think about the Triwizard Tournament?" Ron asked, changing the subject.

"It sounds dangerous and the Ministry is an idiot to allow it to take place again," Hermione said, "Someone is going to get killed."

"I doubt that," Harry said, "I mean, their making sure that young students can't take part."

"Someone is going to die, trust me on that."

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Petunia was really enjoying Herbology. It took her mind off of Vernon and Dudley to the point that she felt like they would be mad if she was having any kind of fun. She knew that Vernon wouldn't be understanding about her even being here. When the bell rang, they gathered up their things and headed back to the castle for History of Magic. History of Magic was taught by a ghost.

Petunia gave out a horrible scream when she saw Professor Binns. She wasn't the only one. Anyone that had been raised in a muggle household reacted the same way. After ten minutes of nerves being stretched the lesson could start. One thing that Petunia quickly learned was that there was a reason that there wasn't hardly any history Professors in the magical world. Unless you really were interested in the history of the magical world, this class was dead boring.

Petunia Dursley wasn't one of them.

"I can't believe that you took notes," a boy told Petunia when they were back in the Gryffindor common room.

"Well I'm new and I want to know everything."

"Still, his class is boring."

"Only if you're not interested."

"Aunt Petunia," she heard Harry call out and she sighed, turning to see her nephew and his friends standing there.

"Yes," she said.

"I want answers," he demanded.

Looks like they were going to miss lunch.

"How do you even know Snape?" Harry asked.

They all waited until all the students had left before Harry asked that question.

"I met him when I was younger," she answered. "Your mum and I were in the park and Lily was showing off that she could float by pushing herself off the swing. Snape arrived and told her that she was a witch. Lily was deeply insulted and we left. He told Lily all about the magical world and tried to hurt me."

"What do you mean, tried to hurt you?" Hermione asked.

"He made a tree branch fall and it almost hit me."

"Yeah, git from childhood."

"I can't believe that he's teaching," Petunia muttered. "What does he teach?"

"Potions," Harry answered. "So she became his friend even though he tried to hurt you."

"I think that she saw something in him and wanted to be the one to help him," Petunia said. "Lily had that ability, seeing the good in people, but I never forgot what he had almost tried to do to me. I also have a feeling that he was in-love with her."

"Oh that's just sick," Ron said. "I mean, Snape loving Lily."

"Ron, it's not like Lily was a child and Professor Snape was an adult. Grow up, Ron, really."

"Personally, I doubt that Snape can love anything. His father was a right example of that."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Snape's mum was a witch and his dad was like Vernon, non-magical. Like with Vernon, he hated everything to do with magic." She stopped and said, "Oh god, I married a carbon copy of Tobias Snape."

It would take time for Petunia to get that mental image out of her mind.

"Um, so Professor Snape is a half-blood."

"A what?"

"A half-blood," Hermione explained, "A child of a muggle, non-magical, and a pureblood, a pureblood and a half-blood, or a pureblood and a muggleborn."

"Thank you, Hermione, for the dictionary answer," Ron said.

"And I can't believe that you even know what a dictionary is."

Petunia grinned and asked, "Are you both dating?"

"Don't make me want to vomit," Hermione said. "Ron's just a friend."

"Yeah, that's what they all say," Petunia told her.

Petunia had Defense Against the Dark Arts in the afternoon. It was a lot harder to focus when you hadn't had anything to eat. Professor Moody was nasty and she found herself feeling uneasy being in the same room with him. The other students, however, thought he was the best. When the class ended Petunia hurried to the Great Hall and sat down at the Gryffindor table, shoving food in her mouth.

"Oh Merlin, it's a carbon copy of Ron Weasley."

She looked up to find the three standing there.

"I've mongy."

"I'm hungry," Ron said.

"And how do you even know that's what she said?"

"Because she speaks stuffed face."

Hermione rolled her eyes.

When Petunia was done eating she went to get up to leave, but was stopped by one of the Gryffindor Prefects.

"Professor Dumbledore wishes to see you," she told her. "He really goes for blood pops."

Petunia gave her a strange look and then asked for directions, which she gave. Petunia left and headed for his office.

"Blood Pop," Petunia said, figuring out that this was the password.

The gargoyle moved aside so that she could pass.

The Headmaster's office was probably the first office that she had actually been in. Everything was polished and all around her were books. Rich carpeting was on the floor and setting behind the desk was the Headmaster.

"You wanted to see me," Petunia said.

"Yes," he said and he motioned her to sit down. "Lemon drop."

"Sorry, no," Petunia said and he sighed.

"So you told young Potter about how your sister knew Professor Snape."

"I thought he should be told."

"I agree that things should be revealed, but not so soon," he said.

"Headmaster, didn't you give me the right to raise Harry however I wanted when you put him in on our doorstep in the freezing cold."

"Yes," he said.

"Then I don't think that you have the right to tell me what I can, or can't, tell him."

"While he's at school I'm his magical guardian," Dumbledore told her. "I get to decide what he knows."

That was the wrong answer to give. Petunia's temper flared and with it things started to dance around and the window on the other side shattered.

"Don't-you-ever-tell-me-that," she snarled.

Dumbledore dived under his desk as things started flying at him. Petunia took it as her time to leave.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: I guess Dumbledore won't be telling her that anytime soon.


	4. Plans, Flying Lessons, and Visions

Title: The Event that Changed Everything

Rating: T

Summary: One tiny event changes everything for Petunia Dursley. She gets invited to attend Hogwarts during Harry's fourth year. Based on the Magical Petunia challenge on Potions and Snitches.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 4: Plans, Flying Lessons, and Visions

The strange thing happened during the first week that Petunia was at Hogwarts. Harry never once mentioned what she had once called witches and wizards. Petunia didn't dare ask Harry why he wasn't taking advantage of the fact that he could now make her life as much of a nightmare as she had done his. She was still upset with Dumbledore, trying to tell her what she could, or couldn't do. On Saturday she went to see Professor McGonagall.

"I wanted to visit my husband and son's graves," she told her. "Since I don't have any classes until Monday."

"I think it can be arranged," she told Petunia and Petunia thanked her and left.

The next day Petunia found out that she was going with Professor McGonagall around eleven to visit her love ones graves. She put on muggle clothes and McGonagall showed her the Knight Bus, which should be declared a hazard.

"You shocked everyone with how you reacted to Professor Snape."

"He was nasty to me as a child and I've heard that he's nasty to Harry."

"You didn't treat him any better."

Petunia sighed and said, "I'm not proud of myself. Losing my husband and son opened my eyes to things that I shouldn't have let happen. I lost my sister and losing my husband and son hurt almost as bad as losing Lily."

"It doesn't excuse things."

"I know it doesn't."

When they arrived McGonagall left her alone to be with those that she cared about.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"So Lily Potter's sister has magic," Voldemort said, "Well that will change things."

"What about the plan?"

"I have someone else that will help me," he said. "Did you think that Barty Crouch was the only plan that I had?"

Peter said nothing, which Voldemort liked him doing. It gave him time to think.

"Summon Aset Bloodbane," Voldemort ordered. "She owes me a favor."

Peter went white, but he did as he was told.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

McGonagall watched Petunia standing at the graves and wondered what she was talking about. She could have used a charm, but decided against it. She might want to know, but she dared not to do anything. When Petunia came back, she had tears going down her face.

"I'm ready to go," she said.

McGonagall nodded and they left the graveyard.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

When Petunia got back to the school she managed to look as though she hadn't been crying. She entered the Gryffindor common room and at once was cornered by one of the Gryffindor Prefects

"Why aren't you in your robes?"

"I don't have time for this," Petunia said.

"Mrs.-."

Petunia turned on him and said, her face screwed up in anger, "I WAS VISITING THE GRAVE OF MY HUSBAND AND SON, YOU OVERPOMPUS JERK. HAVE SOME DAMN RESPECT FOR THOSE THAT ARE MOURNING."

And she stormed away.

"Mrs. Dursley," she heard a girl call out but Petunia ignored her. "I'm Hermione Granger. Look, don't listen to him. He's just like Percy Weasley."

Petunia had no idea who Percy Weasley was, but she felt that he might be related to the Weasley family.

"Just leave me alone," Petunia begged.

"Alright," Hermione said and she left.

The next day there was a notice on the board. Flying lessons would start on Thursday and Gryffindor and Slytherin would be learning together. Where was the idiot that thought this was a good idea? Petunia had a bad night, nightmares of her husband and son burning up. And then she had another nightmare, something so terrifying that it had taken her hours to get back to sleep. She was in a room and she saw a large snake, which almost made her scream.

Thankfully it wasn't doing anything. She saw a chair and a man that looked a bit like a rat. And then a woman walked in and bowed.

"Aset Bloodbane," it hissed, "Most glad that you could make it."

"What do you need?" she asked.

"You know the Triwizard Tournament is coming," it said.

"Of course."

"I want to make sure that Potter is in the Tournament," it said, "And I want to rid the last of the Evan family. I know that you heard that Lily Potter, that filthy Mudblood's, sister showed magic and is at school."

"Don't remind me," Aset hissed, "More damn mudblood's walking around."

"Make sure that both are within my grasp to destroy."

"As you wish, Master."

And then the nightmare ended.

Petunia didn't know what to do. Should she go to someone, anyone, about this? Maybe she was going nutters like she thought her son might do. She didn't know who to trust and who not to trust and that scared her. On Thursday she joined the other students down on the grounds for their first flying lesson.

When she saw the brooms any worries that she had flew out the window. She was going to fly on a broom like she had always wanted to the moment she found out about Hogwarts and the magical world. Madam Hooch taught this class and she had them get into lines.

"Alright, put your right hand over your broom and say up."

"UP!" Petunia, and the others, yelled and the broom jumped right into her hand.

The others didn't have as much luck, but finally everyone had their broom in their hands. She taught them how to hover, go forward, and they did a couple of laps around the field. When it was over Petunia felt that flying had been the best of the week. The next morning wasn't so nice. She had another lesson in Potions and she knew that Snape hated her as much as he hated Harry.

Petunia discovered very quickly that she understood what was in front of her. That didn't mean that Snape liked having a gifted non-Slytherin in his class. Snape gave her a look of loathing and she gave him narrow eyes. They both hated each other and Petunia made sure that the Gryffindor's knew how much the hate went. Today they were working on the Dog breath Potion. Petunia lined up the ingredients and got to work.

As they all worked Petunia noticed Snape walking around, but not coming near her. She didn't want, or need, him breathing down her neck while she tried to work. The potion was supposed to be purple hue and a nice purple hue is what she got coming from her cauldron. She put a sample in, put her name on it, and went to turn it in. When he wasn't looking she took another sample and put it into her robes. Snape came around to vanish their cauldrons and then the bell rang.

She took longer to pack things away and that's when she noticed that his office door was open and a pot of coffee was on his desk. Snape left her alone, most likely to do something else, and so she snuck in and poured some into his coffee. She was going to have a bit of fun with this magic stuff. She left, with her things, a grin on her face.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Severus Tobias Snape, did you eat some of Dumbledore's experimental candies?"

"What are you-?"

He touched his throat and let out a small amount of flames. With those flames his temper rose. He had been pranked with Dogs breath potion.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: I'm currently working on the next chapter of Headmaster Snape and the Percy Jackson books. It's been really slow due to being totally exhausted from working. It should be up soon.


End file.
